Conventionally known are damper devices provided on a rotation transmission path between a rotation output side, such as an engine, and a rotation input side, such as a transmission. Damper devices damp rotational fluctuations generated in rotation on the output side and transmit the rotation to the input side.
Various structures usable for damper devices are known, including a structure in which an inertia ring and weights are provided to a rotator. The inertia ring can relatively rotate with respect to the rotator. The weights can be moved in a radial direction by centrifugal force generated by rotation of the rotator. Rollers provided to the inertia ring come into contact with respective cam-like curved surfaces of the weights. When a rotational phase difference is generated between the rotator and the inertia ring, the centrifugal force acting on the weights is converted into force in a circumferential direction for reducing the rotational phase difference (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2017-53467).
In the conventional structure, however, the rollers provided around respective shafts roll along the curved surfaces of the weights. The outside diameter of the roller serving as a part that rolls along the curved surface is larger than that of the shaft supporting the roller. An increase in the rotational inertia of the rolling rollers may possibly prevent movement of the weights, thereby degrading the damping performance of the damper device.
In view of the disadvantage described above, the present invention aims to provide a damper device that can suppress degraded performance in damping rotational fluctuations of a rotator.